Vacuum cleaner heads by prior art have problems that they suffer waste of energy due to high output, and thus high performance air filter devices must be installed. Also, the length of the head cannot be effectively extended. Therefore, they are not considered efficient cleaners. Because vacuum cleaner heads by prior art have open bottom, they allow sucking unneeded air distributed at all directions. It wastes suction power thereby making efficient energy use difficult and lowering cleaning efficiency. There have long been needs for light, energy saving and extendible vacuum cleaner heads.